


【翻译】How Stiles Lost His Virginity (In 600 Words or Less)/     Stiles是怎样失去他的童贞的（600字上下）

by Alicia115



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), 少狼
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, atypical romance, 第一次
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115





	【翻译】How Stiles Lost His Virginity (In 600 Words or Less)/     Stiles是怎样失去他的童贞的（600字上下）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Stiles Lost His Virginity (In 600 Words or Less)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458740) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



这不是他现象中应该发生的画面。完全不是。在他的想象中应该有浪漫的音乐，柔和的灯光，以及香气馥郁的肌肤。在他想象中应该有令他沉醉的亮金色长发和深绿色双眸，还有饱满丰润的双唇和甜蜜的吻，还有，还有，还有......  
  
  
他想象中的第一次应该是和Lydia，好吗?  
  
  
他想象中的第一次应该是很浪漫的。  
  
  
他想象中的第一次应该是有纪念意义的。  
  
  
而那不应该发生在这个星期第四次差点送命之后，他的衬衫上还溅着黑色粘液的情况下。他也没想过他会被压在墙上，愤怒的狼人把手伸进了他的裤子里。那只是......没人会想到那个。  
  
  
没人会希望看到他们的牛仔裤被锋利的爪子撕碎，或者看见某人绿色的双眸变成了红色，或者是尖锐地獠牙咬住了他们的脖子。  
  
  
尽管Stiles的身体本能地起了反应，而那是理所当然的。  
  
  
但尽管如此，无论这场面是否热辣，在他正纠结着要不要给朋友打电话时把他压在肮脏的巷子里操完全不是任何人想要的第一次性爱的场面。  
  
  
除非......  
  
  
除非那是Derek，男人正舔舐着Stiles的锁骨让他发出那些呻吟，一遍又一遍地冲撞进Stiles的身体里，那让他的双膝发软，眼冒金星。  
  
  
也许那并不是他待过的最浪漫的地方，但他的小“Stiles”正蓄势待发，他的心脏疯狂地跳动着，他迫切的想要释放。  
  
  
“快点。”Stiles说道，他甚至不知道自己说了什么，他只知道他需要更多。  
  
  
于是Derek给了他一个吻，他们是那样的契合，那样地渴求着对方。  
  
  
Stiles溢出一声低低的呻吟，他捏住Derek的臀部，用力把他拉向自己来获取更多的快感。在意识到发生了什么之前，他就射了出来，他背靠着墙壁弓起身体，让Derek进入的更深些。  
  
  
不，Derek的身体并不是柔软，甜蜜和娇嫩的。他闻起来就像是旧皮革，机油和麝香的味道。他身体的每一个部分都是硬邦邦的，他脸上的胡渣就像是粗糙的砂纸一样刺痛着Stiles的脸颊。  
  
  
但窝在他怀里的感觉很棒。  
  
  
也许对青年来说这并不是一个浪漫电影般的场景，它伴随着死亡，奇怪的黑色粘液，闻起来酸兮兮的充满垃圾的小巷。但Derek捧住他脸颊的方式，Derek温柔地注视着他的方式，还有随后Derek印在Stiles唇上的那个轻柔的吻，都让Stiles觉得那比他短暂人生中的任何东西都浪漫。  
  
  
“我得到你了。”Derek低声道，他的唇在Stiles的皮肤上印下一个又一个吻。他缓缓地舔舐着Stiles的脖子和肩膀，他深深地吸了口气，再次重复道，“我得到你了。”  
  
  
而那，当然不是Stiles想象中第一次应该有的样子。那甚至都搭不上边。但就算给Stiles全世界他都不换。  
  
  
【END】


End file.
